One Shot
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Naruto has one shot to talk to his crush but he can't take that chance. Will he ever say it? Or does something completely different happens? Read to find out! Main: ShikaNaru side: KisaIta and JuugoSasu


'Okay Naruto, it's now or never. Just walk up to him and be yourself! How hard can that be!?'

Well it's harder than he thought.

Anytime he thought he was ready to talk to his crush, he gets brutally interrupted. Why is it so hard to talk to one man? Well he'll try tomorrow.

Man he hates school.

* * *

Naruto wakes up late again because he doesn't have a new alarm clock. He curses to himself about breaking his last one and none of his foster parents tried waking him up. He stumbles down the stairs trying to get his shirt on, nor even seeing the two men that sat at the dining table watching Naruto struggle to get ready.

"Good morning, Naruto. You're up early! You don't start school for another hour," Iruka said as he sat his down tea cup on the table.

Naruto stopped to look at his father and then at the living room clock with irritation. He cannot believe he thought he woke up late just to end up waking up on time.

"Damn, I thought I woke up late. I need a new alarm clock."

"Naruto, language! And I just bought you one! What happened to it?"

"I broke it."

Iruka groans and his partner, Kakashi, rubs his back, trying to calm him down.

"Is Sasuke here?"

"Nope he's still with Juugo. It's nice to give a couple their privacy."

"And Itachi?"

Kakashi kisses Iruka on the head and gets up to sit his cup in the sink, "He's with Kisame."

Naruto pouts and slouches his posture. His adoptive brothers get to be with their boyfriends and Naruto is single and struggling to tell his crush he likes him.

Naruto groans, "Jeez everyone around me is in a relationship except me!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find someone. I'll buy you a new one when I get home from work. Now eat and get your backpack if you want a ride."

Naruto nods and he grabs a granola bar, deciding to eat when he gets to school. He hugs Iruka and they say their goodbyes. They got into Kakashi's car and they drove to Naruto's school.

Riding into the parking lot, Naruto hesitates to open the car door and face another school day. Kakashi notices his hesitation and pats his head, "It's okay Naruto. I believe today will be the day you talk to Shikamaru."

Naruto blushes, "How did you know!?"

Kakashi smiles, "I have my ways. Have a good day at school."

Naruto groans and gets out of the car. He watches Kakashi drive away, wanting to chase after him and demand the man to take him home. Unfortunately, he has to go to school and endure his miserable life as a sophomore.

* * *

'Just two more years Naruto, just two more.' Naruto makes his way inside the school towards his locker. He isn't usually on time so being in school with the other students felt weird.

"Woah you're here early. I expected to see you during third period."

Naruto turns his head and he's greeted with Sasuke staring in awe. He groans, seems like it's his new thing to do now, and proceeds to open his locker.

"I broke my alarm clock but somehow woke up on time."

"Another alarm clock!? Jeez dude you need an anger management class."

"Shut the hell up," Naruto said as he retrieves his belongings and slammed his locker shut, "where's your boyfriend?"

"He's getting breakfast. I was heading back from my locker, come on."

Naruto nods. He's pretty hungry since he only had a granola bar. Entering the cafeteria, Naruto sees Shikamaru, his crush, sitting with friends and chatting. He blushes immediately but can't seem to look away.

"It's not nice to stare."

Quickly turning around, Itachi was standing behind him. Naruto glared at him and walked towards the breakfast line.

"Shut up Itachi. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend."

Itachi smiles and pats Naruto's head playfully, "Kisame kindly saved us a table. Hurry up so we can sit."

Naruto grumbles and grabs his food. The last thing he wants to do is be the fifth wheel between two couples that happened to consist of his two brothers. He would rather sit with Shikamaru but he doesn't see that happening at the moment.

They all sit down at a table near the window that Kisame saved for them. Juugo comes seconds later and sits next to Sasuke Itachi sits next to Kisame, and Naruto sat in the middle of the two couples.

"I can't wait to graduate."

"Two more years little bro. You'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say! You only have six months left of school. You're lucky to be a senior."

"It's not as simple as you think it is."

Naruto slouches in his chair as he pokes his pancakes with a fork. He just wanted school to end. Naruto wished that someone would grant him a wish that Shikamaru would fall for him so he doesn't have to make the move.

* * *

The bell rang for class to start and everyone got up headed to them. Naruto waves goodbye to his brothers and their partners. He walks slow so he's the last to enter the class. First period just had to be shared with his crush. And it's also Math which his favorite .

The teacher walks in and sits papers on the desk, "Alright class, we are having a test next week so prepare yourself and please study."

Naruto sighed as he lays his head on his desk. He usually hates tests but he manages when it comes to math. It's one of his favorite subjects besides art and animation being number one.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Yea what's up?"

"I was wondering if you can help me study for the math test next week I don't quite understand the new lesson."

Naruto didn't expect that. He knows Shikamaru is smart and hardly struggles in class. If anything, Naruto should be asking him for help.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks Naruto. See you later."

Shikamaru walks out of the classroom, leaving Naruto shocked.

* * *

"Dude this your chance! Make your move!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Kiba shut up. This is not a joyous moment."

"Sure it is!" Kiba said as he swings his arm over Naruto's shoulder, "you ask him out and possibly he'll say yes!"

"Possibly? Wow Kiba such encouraging words."

Naruto pushes away his tray of food and bangs his head lightly on the lunch table. He wanted the world to be consumed by a black hole. That way, this day never happened and everyone lives in complete darkness with memory loss.

"Hey."

Naruto immediately looks up, recognizing the smooth and lazy voice. Shikamaru was standing in front of the two friends, mostly looking at Naruto and he felt a little uncomfortable from the staring.

"Naruto I was wondering if we can work at your house. Is that okay?"

Naruto perks up at that, "Yes that's fine. What time?"

"Is there o'clock okay?"

Naruto nods his head, "that's fine."

"Okay it's a date. See you later," and just like that Shikamaru left but not before he winks at Naruto and then walks away.

"Bro he totally likes you."

Kiba and Naruto look at Sasuke. They didn't even know how long he was standing or when he got there. Kiba smiles and playfully nudges Naruto's arm. Naruto glared at him.

"And he must be a psychic because Kakashi and Iruka won't be home around that time."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto shouts at them, getting up from his seat and leaves for his next class.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily when he walked inside his house. He's finally home. He was so much better than that bad luck of a school. Thank God he's home alone.

Oh no he's home alone.

And Shikamaru is coming over.

God damnit.

Naruto groans in agony at the realization. No one would be home until dinner time which won't be for another six hours!

'Ugh the world must hate me. Why do you hate me!?'

Before he can continue screaming at himself in his head, the doorbell rings. Anxious, Naruto wanted to run away but he couldn't move his legs towards the back door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He's greeted with Shikamaru smiling at him and Naruto forms a light blush on his face.

"Hey sorry if I'm early."

"Not at all, you're right on time. Come in."

He steps aside so Shikamaru can come in. He closes the door and locks it, "you can sit your backpack on the couch if you want. You don't mind if we work in the living room?"

Shikamaru shakes his head and takes off his backpack to sit it on the couch, "that's cool. Got any water?"

"Yep it's in the fridge. You can have anything in there except the tomatoes, those are Sasuke's."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru heads for the kitchen. Naruto hasn't stopped blushing since Shikamaru arrived. If his body continues to heat up like this, he might pass out soon.

He sees Shikamaru come back into the living room and they sit down on the floor so they sit their papers on the coffee table. They both pull out notes they have been writing down from the lesson.

"So what is the difficult part you're struggling with?"

Shikamaru points to the last problem on the worksheet, "I don't know how to square root twenty four to make it a whole number."

Naruto examines the problem to see his progress so far. Of course it looks perfect because it's Shikamaru.

"It's simple. You just round to the nearest decimal or leave it as it is. It doesn't matter as long as you have everything else correct."

Shikamaru hums, understanding what Naruto said. From then on, Shikamaru had a handle on it without even Naruto having to stop him midway through. Naruto suspects that Shikamaru knew what to do in the beginning. What is he planning?

As if he can hear Naruto's thoughts, he looks up from the paper, "is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It seems like you knew what to do without my help."

He smirks and sits down his pencil, "well I guess my plan was see through."

Naruto was going to voice his confusion but a pair of lips pressing against his stopped from doing it. Naruto was startled at first but he just gave in and kissed him back. It felt so good but unreal. Is he really kissing his crush? And he didn't make the move, Shikamaru did!

He whimpers as Shikamaru pulls away, which earned a smirk from the other boy. Naruto blushes in embarrassment and pushes himself away from Shikamaru. Confused, Shikamaru tried to reach for him but Naruto didn't want him to touch him.

"Is this some prank? Did Kiba set this up or was it one of my brothers?"

Understanding why he pulled away, Shikamaru pulled Naruto to his chest, "Naruto, I can assure you this is definitely not a cruel prank. No Itachi, Sasuke, nor Kiba set this up. I've liked you since middle school and I never knew how to express it."

Naruto pulled away from Shikamaru to look in eyes. He didn't think he was lying but he wanted to make sure. He doesn't think it was a set up but his insecurities were building up, making him deny this joyous moment of his crush returning his feelings.

"I'm sorry," Naruto says as he nuzzles his head under Shikamaru's chin, "I just didn't want to be some big prank or some bet you made with some assholes."

Shikamaru chuckles ae he pulls Naruto closer, if possible. Naruto gets more comfortable in the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have told you sooner. So how long?"

Naruto blush turns into a dark red color, "Same for me, in middle school. When you say next to me in math class. Back then I had no idea how to do math."

They both laugh as they cuddle. They moved onto the couch because the floor got uncomfortable. They decided that they'll finish homework later. Right now, they would rather be with each other and talk about their shared feelings and kiss a little.

Naruto didn't think he would be in position. He believed that he'll never get the courage to tell Shikamaru he likes him but luckily Shikamaru beat him to it.

And he doesn't plan on letting him go.


End file.
